


that time urianger walked in on thancred & it got him laid

by gaebolg



Series: how about them gay dads [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, idk I ship them as the gay dads of the scions now, public sex seems fitting for tankcred even tho he's a reformed dad, they gotta hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: An accident leads to something more.





	that time urianger walked in on thancred & it got him laid

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey writing urianger is a goddamn journey

"Thou art silent."

The lengthy, underground walkway beneath the markets of the Crystarium is quiet at this time of night. Urianger stands just shy of the light post above, leaving them mostly blanketed in darkness as he all but corners Thancred.

"Dost thou have regrets?”

Having a definitive question poised to him leaves Thancred with no choice but to finally meet Urianger's gaze. Those gold eyes glimmer even in the night, and somehow he can't help but to find Urianger startling beautiful.

It's what makes his nervousness all the more real. The entire thing that started this awkwardness been an _accident._ He wouldn't outright thrust a rather promiscuous moment on anyone much less a comrade. Thancred can still recall how Urianger walked in on a private moment of his. It’s not often he gets the chance to _indulge_ anymore given how often they travel and the company they keep. What made it worse is how he couldn’t help how his thoughts had drifted and landed on the elezen. Being startled out of his pleasure-induced haze from the interruption left him to revel in embarrassment for hours on end, especially at how he was left with the question of just _how_ much Urianger had heard.

Had he heard his soft whimpers laced with that dire need of the man? Yes perhaps he did have a rather somber mood over the entire predicament.

That is until their leader insisted on the group going out together that evening. After attempting to brush it all off by having a few drinks with the rest of the Scions, it didn't seem as if Urianger had been entirely willing to let him off the hook. Figures.

"I assure you my intent hadn't been..."

_'Towards you'_ is what Thancred wants to say, but something in his gut stops him. Because that's not entirely true, not with how he can't rid his thoughts of Urianger since coming to the First, maybe even well before that. Denial is a strong emotion after all.

Instead he follows up in a different way.

"...if I offended you I apologize."

Leaving the weight of conversation up to Urianger once more, Thancred is left with a moment of silence that feels to drag on forever.

Perhaps it's the wine that has dissuaded Urianger from the realm of reason. A soft shuffling occurs, the charms hanging off of his garments echoing to tell of how he chooses to step in closer to the other man.

"Tis unlike you to keep secrets.”

Urianger's words appear cryptic, but he seems to affirm what he's eluding to soon after that. With one of Urianger's hands moving to run against the wall, Thancred finds himself trapped, and it leaves him to feel how the warmth of this man is now pressing against him.

"Dost thou not desire?"

Thancred can scarcely remember to breathe with the way Urianger runs his other hand down his chest, roaming until he finds the steady beat of his heart. Those golden eyes stare into his soul, and he can't help but become a man possessed to seek out his wants.

Thancred licks his lips, unable to restrain how his voice is raw with a need pushed down for too long. "I - gods do I _want_ you."

This side of Urianger is not something that is shown often. The time that has passed since his last love might have off-set this change, but a part of Thancred wonders if he also has something to do with it. Because he can feel how much bolder the man is than when they were younger. He feels how Urianger pushes up against his body, their mouths meeting in a harsh kiss that snaps something together within him, something that had felt to be broken for years.

Urianger must've felt the very same way, for in an instant he's kissing licking over Thancred's lips with a searing passion, able to taste the hints of wine that still linger. The amorous intent is made known with how he rubs against the other, reveling in how Thancred so easily gives into the desperate whims. With a harsh breath he pulls back, gasping Urianger's name with a deep, guttural need in his voice.

"How I _crave_ you."

Hearing Urianger speak something erring on primitive sends a shiver through Thancred. It's been so long since he's engaged in this sort of behavior, and having it directed at him by Urianger - someone undeniably handsome and clearly having withheld this appeal - is something he finds himself selfishly wanting for himself and no other.

"Then have me. I've been yours for some time."

With that confession, there's no stopping how Urianger claims those lips again. The height difference leaving him helpless in gripping into silver locks as he's left dizzy with want, his mouth pliant and willing for how Urianger roams his mouth with his tongue.

Having a lack of decency is something Thancred has always been well at upholding, so it's not surprising he has no issue with the way Urianger grips on his side, their hips grind together until it becomes almost too much. Thancred can feel the length of that hardness beneath Urianger's cloak, and gods does he want nothing more than to tear it off him and fall to his knees.

They pause for a moment, both breathing heavily, foreheads pressed close together, and it's then that Thancred wonders if perhaps Urianger found a voice of reason. That perhaps they shouldn't be fucking around in this dimly lit area where someone could still walk by at any minute.

Surprise crosses Thancred's features at how Urianger reaches to untie the chains and fastenings of his attire. It parts the lower half open enough for him to reveal his clothed cock beneath.

With his breath caught, Thancred watches as those long, slender fingers reach to undo his own belt next. There's a clatter from the metal unlatching, and soon he's being palmed over his front until his aching cock is pulled from the confines of his smallclothes.

"This is...quite a _sur_ -prise-" Thancred loses track of how to speak properly with how Urianger is so forward by grabbing onto his cock. He pumps it a few times, lips brushing up to mutter hotly against his ear.

"Thancred...I want thine cock against mine own…I want to selfishly keep every moan thou maketh…”

Thancred outright groans at that. The hand stroking him pauses long enough for Urianger to push away the last layer between them. It only takes a single thrust forward to have their cocks rubbing together, the streaks of pre-cum smearing and making a smacking sound that feels all too loud in the darkness.

It doesn't stop how they both revel in those hot sparks of pleasure. Thancred gasps as Urianger remains close, his broad palm grasping both lengths in hand to keep that friction going. He grips on Urianger's cloak loosened off his frame, caged in by how the man keeps one hand pressed against the wall for support.

"Perchance when next we meet...I may claim _all_ of thou…”

That gentle tone Urianger normally carries has darkened into something else, something full of promise that makes Thancred shiver.

"...You can have me whenever you want."

Such a filthy confession seems fitting with how Thancred can't even restrain how he fucks up against Urianger. The hand wrapped around them both is soaked so much that it makes every stroke messy and hot. Somewhere in the midst of his uneasy breaths, Thancred finds Urianger's lips again, nipping over them with a ferocity that has the man making unholy noises into his mouth.

Desperation starts to coil around them. Urianger's hand falters, trying to keep up with the pace that becomes erratic. Their hips push together, solely focused on that friction and the sounds that they eat up from one another. Thancred finally feels how Urianger's hand slips away from the wall, instead grabbing at his ass to help grind up against him.

The thrill of doing this out here with Urianger of all people has him shuddering, release imminent with the way his cock greedily rubs against Urianger's, and it's near the end that he sees how gold eyes bore into his.

Urianger silences Thancred with a deep kiss the moment his body goes rigid. The force of his orgasm has him clinging to Urianger, rolling his hips so that Urianger can feel how his cock throbs in his grasp, streaks of cum coating his palm and their clothing.

It's the knowledge that he's gotten Thancred to this point and the sight of him like this which has Urianger groaning into his mouth. With the hot cum adding to the slickness, it only takes a few more strokes before he's simply adding to the mess.

Thancred seems appreciative of it with the way he moans lowly, breaking the kiss to feel Urianger's bated breaths.

The declaration that follows from Urianger is a low whisper as they recompose themselves. “We shall speak more of this anon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second part of this almost done already cause.....gay dads & the Eden raids have solidified that fact
> 
> also feel free to send me prompts on twitter :') 
> 
> GAEBOLGNOVUS


End file.
